


Drunk in Lust

by Tsunamiii



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Consent, Drunk Sex, M/M, but not really, but they sure jumped into having sex, i just suck at titles and idek what to call this, it's just an excuse to write a buildup to smut, thanks beyonce for the title idea ayeeee, they arent a couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunamiii/pseuds/Tsunamiii
Summary: Grimsley has a week-long vacation and wants to spend it with Burgh. Why? They don't even know. Burgh gets drunk and Grimsley makes sure that he wants it. 'Let's get it ooooooooon.'





	Drunk in Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, is this just a thing I wanted to write? Maybe-- Is it a ship I like? Yes-- Will y'all enjoy it? I hope so! Leave a comment if you want to see anything in the next chapter.

Ring-Ring

Ring-Ring

Ring- “Mmmm…Yeah, this is Burgh.” His eyes squinted at the piece in front of him, paintbrush in hand—However, when he heard the man’s voice on the other end of the phone, he almost dropped his art equipment. “Gr-Grimsley—Wow, what a nice surprise!” He couldn’t help his excitement, trying to keep it low, but it was like a balloon in two holes—If he tried to suppress his eagerness, his voice rose, if he tried to keep his voice down, his excitement bubbled through.

“Uh, huh—Yeah—Oh, of course—Mhm, I understand—And they what? A week-long vacation you say? And—You’re coming to Castelia City ??” His eyebrows rose, body shooting up, too. It was a miracle that his chair didn’t fly out from behind him. “N-no, yes, uhm—Of course, ye-yeah, I still have a spare bedroom—You can totally sleep with me—I mean, like, sleep in my apartment, haha—” His laugh was nervous, throat running dry when he said that. “Tomorrow morning?—Yes, of course, I’ll see you then—Bye bye!”

Burgh’s paint-stained hands shoved his phone back into his pocket, gaze looking around at the cluttered mess that was his living room—Damn, he’d have to clean this all up before Grimsley arrived.

\-----

“Morning, Grim!” Exclaimed Burgh, stepping aside to allow the Elite Four member in. He nodded in response and the painter couldn’t help but bite his bottom lip. Honestly, he was normally a pretty chill dude, but whenever Grimsley came around, his childish side seemed to shine through—It was sweet, though, almost like a puppy that was glad to see their owner come home. “Water? Soda? Wine?”

A deep chuckle resounded from Grimsley as he found his way to the couch. “Isn’t it a little too early to be drinking?” He questioned in response. This earned him an almost too eager laugh, an obvious answer to his question. “Well, I’ll take a little soda—But tonight I’ll definitely be splurging on some wine. Unless, of course, you have something stronger.”

“Perhaps.” A sly smile spread across his face as Burgh turned on his heel, grabbing a can of soda from the fridge and tossing it—He knew Grimsley was a good catcher, considering he flipped a coin almost everywhere he went. “So, why’d they let all of you have a week-long vacation? Any reason in particular?”

Grimsley shook his head, cracking open the can. “No, they just figured we could use a break—Some down time and stuff, you know?” Burgh sat down just a foot or two away from the other man, nodding in acknowledgment. “I figured that maybe we could just spend the week together—Hang out, do what friends do, you know?” Burgh’s smile faltered ever so slightly at that last statement.

“Uh, huh—” He responded. “Well, I know all of the best shops and restaurants to go to here—Some of them are alright, some are great, some are expensive, but that shouldn’t be too hard on you, Mister Elite Four—Raking in the big bucks, huh?” He winked at Grimsley who laughed and shook his head in response.

“I’m not paying for you.” He joked.

“We’ll see!” Burgh retorted back, sticking his tongue out a little.

\-----

As the sun slowly began to set in the harbor, the two walked into a fancy, barely lit restaurant. The host standing at the podium was almost like a caricature—The thin mustache, black, slick hair, and large teeth that didn’t seem to fit in his mouth. “Table for two.” Grimsley requested, glancing at Burgh before quickly following behind the host to their table. It was a little off to the side from everyone else, but it didn’t lack in atmosphere.

“This place is super nice, don’t you think? Hope you’re okay with walking me home because I plan on drinking—Like a Goldeen.” Burgh laughed and covered his mouth, eyes crinkling in response.

Grimsley thought that was adorable—The way he laughed and then tried to hide from it—Or, no, not hide from it, but diminish it, make it seem like it didn’t occur. Now, why would he do that? “I am perfectly okay with walking you home, Burgh—After all, I’ll be staying there, yes?”

Oh, crap—The spare bedroom was currently holding all of his art supplies from the night before. “You see, about that—Uhm, when you called me last night I was in the living room painting and I didn’t have enough time to properly put everything away soooooooo…I may have stashed it in the spare bedroom.” A rising eyebrow was his response. “But you won’t have to sleep on the couch, don’t worry—I’ve got a king-sized bed, so there’s enough room to where we won’t have to be squished together, you know?” He was growing more nervous as each second passed.

“That’s fine with me,” Grimsley stated plainly, glancing at the waiter as they came to their table. Burgh ordered a glass of white wine and Grimsley only wanted some water. “After all, it’s not like you’ll be up for long, you go to sleep quite fast—I’ve noticed that.”

‘Yeah on the nights that I can sleep…’ Burgh wanted to say aloud. “Alright, I’m glad we have that out of the way!” Placing the wine glass to his lips, the man took a big gulp, humming in delight. “They should have just left the bottle here for me—Maybe they’ll let me take it home, yeah?”

“Hmmm, maybe—I already know the rules, though—I’m not allowed to touch it.” He put his hands up in the air and Burgh nodded cheekily, laughing gently. “I’ll wait until you’re asleep.” The gym leader rolled his eyes and took another gulp of the wine, feeling a tinge of warmth spreading through his stomach.

“I know what I would like to eat! I’m probably going to get the…Seared Stunfisk topped with lumps of Krabby.” That was what he usually ordered—He had debated on whether or not to get something else, but—He was feeling more adventurous in other ways tonight.

Grimsley yawned a little, covering his mouth with his fist. “I’m just going to get a salad—I’m honestly not all that hungry.” Burgh furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

“Really? Just a salad and nothing else?” A nod was his response. “Well, alright then—I won’t try and talk you out of it.” As the waiter came back, they ordered their food, handing the menus off to the man.

\-----

Dinner went by fairly fast—They finished their food ( and Burgh finished off a few glasses of wine ) and were ready to leave in thirty minutes. “Let’s…He-head on out.” He purred, face red and warm from the alcohol. “Y-ya know…Where I-I live, yeah?” Burgh stood up from the table a little too fast, legs shaking from the sudden change in position.

“Whoa, be careful, Burgh!” Grimsley rushed forward, gripping his arm tightly and holding him up. “You don’t want to break anything.” He had ignored the question—It was quite obvious he knew where Burgh lived.  
He scoffed at the raven-haired man, shaking his head. “Don’t worry about me, I’m fine! I ca-can handle my liquor, I’ll ha-have you know.” The man put on his best sober façade, standing up straight and adjusting the scarf around his neck. “Let’s get home—There’s more wine th-that’s just calling my name.” Grimsley was becoming a little worried, but he didn’t try and intervene—It would have been useless for him to attempt so.

\-----

The gym leader was lying on his couch catty-corner, arms widespread along with his legs. His head was leaned back, mouth open, face red—Half of the buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned, allowing cool air to cycle around his form and lower his body temperature.

“Uh…You okay?” Grimsley’s voice broke through his stupor.

Lifting his head up, Burgh blinked lazily. “Oooooh, yeah, I’m fine, just—Su-super hot, you know? Shouldn’t’ve drunk so mu-much—I’ll be feeling it in th-the morning, that’s for sure…” In Grimsley’s right hand he had a glass of water, handing it to the other in a soft motion. Burgh wasted no time in sucking it down, hoping it would cool him off. “Heeeeeyyyyy, you should come he-here for a second, I’ve gotta—Tell ya so-something.” He laughed a little and straightened up, his shirt lowering to reveal more of his pale chest.

A little confused, Grimsley hesitated for a moment before moving down to sit next to his pal, raising an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“Well…You’re a tall, handsome young man—”

“Uh huh?”

“You’ve never really to-told me, but—Do you have a-a girlfriend?”

Grimsley laughed and shook his head, not expecting such a loaded and sudden question. “Alright, you should get to bed—”

“Nooooo, you gotta tell me, Grimie!”

The man’s smiled disappeared and he sighed gently, not really wanting to answer something so personal—He also didn’t know where this conversation was about to lead. “Well…No, okay? I don’t…I don’t have a girlfriend.” Burgh grinned in response, moving a little closer. Grimsley could smell the alcohol on his breath. “Why do you ask?” He asked nervously, furrowing his brows.

“Weeeeeeeeeeeeeell…” He leaned back a little and thought for a few seconds. “I just wa-wanted to know.” That was a lie. “And I wanted to make sure it was okay that I did this—” In a quick, almost ninja-like fashion, Burgh zoomed in, pressing his lips to Grimsley’s before pulling away. This surprised the dark-type trainer and his eyebrows raised in response. “Was that…Al-alright?”

Grimsley didn’t know how to react. Placing his fingers against his own lips for a few seconds, he thought it over. “Uh…Ye-yeah, uhm—It was a little quick, though…” He gulped audibly before glancing away. “—Wanna…Try again?” He smiled nervously, watching as Burgh approached him once more.

Their lips made contact again and it was almost like a Pichu zapped them. His rigid body slowly relaxed as he grew more comfortable with the idea of kissing Burgh.

It didn’t take long for him to reach out, dragging the gym leader onto his lap and holding him there roughly as their lips moved together in harmony.

“Wait, wait, wa-wait—Burgh, do you—Hold on.” With a small pout, he pulled away, raising an eyebrow.

“What is it?”

“Well—You’re pretty hammered, so, I just—I have to make sure…Do you, uh…Want this? Is this really—What you want?” A small kiss to his nose. “…I’ll—Need more of a definitive answer, Burgh.”

“Mmmm…You know—It’s re-really nice—To hear you as-ask like that.” He grinned, red tinted cheeks puffing up as he smiled. “Yes, Grimsley—I ve-very much want this.”

The Elite Four member rose up, placing his hands on either side of Burgh’s face so that he could deepen the kiss. In response, the younger male swiped his tongue along the other’s bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Grimsley opened his mouth, chuckling a little at how sloppy Burgh was acting—So, he decided to take control, thrusting his own tongue into the painter’s mouth and gently toying with the other’s muscle. There was a moan rumbling in Burgh’s throat as he pulled away, already out of breath. “Grim…” He purred, pressing more kisses to the man’s lips.

It took every bit of control for Grimsley not to flip Burgh over and have his way with him—The way he had slowly moved his hips and breathed out his name. “Let’s move th-this to the bedroom.” He panted out in response, standing up and sliding Burgh off his lap.

There was a small noise of defiance from the bug-type gym leader, but when he realized what was about to go down, he wasted no time in shuffling off towards his bedroom, leaving the door open as he stripped himself of his shirt, glancing behind him to make sure Grimsley was watching.

And boy was he…

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is basically just going to be sex, though, lol. But I don't mind hearing from y'all! Like all my other stories, I just wanna know what y'all want/like/dislike! Gimmie tips and stuff-- And if you wanna contact me, my Twitter is @SplashyTsunami -- Hope to hear from y'all soon !!


End file.
